1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to simulating a home network, and more particularly, to a system and method for simulating a home network, by which it is possible to simulate the home network even before the home network is equipped with all necessary elements for development of the home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network interconnects electronic devices within a house through the network, thereby enabling communication between users, between devices, and between a user and a device. Using the home network, it is possible to easily control the electronic devices within a house without being restricted by the space or device, and it is possible to benefit from a wider variety of services. Therefore, the home network technology is a technology that improves the quality of life.
When the home network is utilized, a remote user can perform remote control of home electronic devices, for example, a remote user can view the inside of a house, control illumination, or turn on an air-conditioner through a wireless terminal and Internet, and safety may be guaranteed by up-to-date crime/accident prevention systems.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical home network system.
As shown in FIG. 1, the typical home network system 10 includes a client 11 through which a user inputs a control message for controlling an electronic device (hereinafter, referred to as “device”), a local area control server 12 for controlling an area in which the device to be controlled by the user is located, and a gateway 13 connected to a house in which the device to be controlled by the user is located so that the gateway 13 transfers the control message from the local area control server 12 to the gateway 13.
The client 11 refers to a wireless terminal or computer connected to the Internet, which provides a graphical user interface (GUI) through which a user can input a control message for controlling the device. The local area control server 12 generally controls the area (including apartment complex, residential streets, etc.) in which the device to be controlled by the user is located.
The client 11 transfers a control message input by the user to the local area control server 12, and the local area control server 12 then transfers the control message to the gateway 13 connected to a house in which the device to be controlled by the user is located. Further, the gateway 13 analyzes the transferred control message when transferring the control message.
As described above, in order for a user to control a device, it is necessary to have equipped not only all the elements 11, 12, and 13 of the home network system 10 as shown in FIG. 1 but also the device.
However, the model and standard of the devices are being constantly developed and modified and, thus, it is very difficult to use a newly developed or modified device in an actual test or simulation of a graphical user interface when the newly developed or modified device is introduced.
Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 2005-0015882 discloses an apparatus and method for the remote control of a home device through a home network, which can automatically update environmental setup data when a new device is added to the home network or the environmental setup data of an existing device is modified. However, the disclosed apparatus and method can be achieved only when the home network is equipped with all the necessary elements.